Sisel Armada
"People fight without reason are fools." Profilehttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_sheet_base?action=edit&section=1 Name: Sisel Gairovald Armada Nickname: Blue Angel Age: 18 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 6 foot Weight: 210Ibs Hair: Reddish Brown Eyes:Light Blue, Blood Red (while in Inserk Mode.) Likes: Women, reading books involving Dusk being used as fuel and ammunition, and drinking sun tea. Hates: Arrogent People who think there they control everything, people talking about human experiments, and people who try to start a meannigless fight with him that force him to go into Inserk Mode.. Appearance Sisel is a tan caucassisan with light blue eyes. He is tall and muscular and has scars on his back from when he got into fights with people who antagonized him. He wears a white button-down shirt with a black tie. He also wears black shoes and jeans. Of course one the things he mainly wears is black jacket with his family crest on his back over his scars. He also wears 2 holsters over his where he carries his spears Gae Bulg and Rhongomiant. He stores all the dust he needs for Rhongomiant in his jacket. Personalityhttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_sheet_base?action=edit&section=3 Whenever Sisel isn't fighting he is mainly laid back. He also is extremely interested in knowledge which can cause him to get into trouble with someone for not 'minding his own buisness.' and tries not to get into a fight with this person. He also hates to see when people are fighting for no reason at all but instead of interfering he watches wandering about the persons power and abilities not wanting to get involved. Even though his personaility changes completely when he fights because he goes into Inserk mode. While in this mode Sisel essentially loses control of himself where his mindset is to destroy whatever pissed off. The only way he decides what happens in this mode is by choosing a spear to use. Weapons and Abilitieshttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_sheet_base?action=edit&section=4 Weapons: His weapons are the two spears of his Gae Bulg and Rhongomiant. Since Gae Bulg is made from from dust which powers increase in inserk mode.The dust element for Gae Bulg is ice meaning most of Gae Bulg's attacks are ice related. Gae Bulg: When in Inserk mode if Sisel chooses this weapon it means he has the intent to kill. The blade of Gae Bulg has chainsaw talions running around which can sometime give the Illusion of it shinning. The other part of Gae Bulg is mainly purple. Ice Slice: a quick move where each slice of Gae Bulg can freeze an oppenant's body where the slices land. Frosted Glacier: Gives Gae Bulg the power of an avalanche when sliced. Snow Jab: For at least 10 seconds Sisel jabs at his oppenent 40 to 90 times. Frost Impaler: Out of all of Gae Bulg's move this one is a finishing blow where Sisel puts all his strength into one thrust and kills anyone on the otherside. Rhongomiant is Sisel's 2nd spear which he created to balance out Gae Bulg's power.Rhongomiant is the opposisite of Gae Bulg. It is a green spear that has a assult rifle attached to it the assult rifle part mainly rains on highly concentrated dust crystals which clips Sisel has stored in his pockets. Rhongomiant is the the spear Sisel mainly chooses in Inserk mode. When he chooses Rhongomiant it means he doesn't have the intention to kill. Sisel sometime uses the assult rifle attachment as a force of momentuem when he slices and jabs people. The attachment can also spin and set at any degree. God King Pairing: This is what Sisel calls his weapons when they are used together. Due to the destructive ability of the this pair Sisel rarely uses both at once. If he were to use the pairing he wouldn't be able to get out of Inserk Mode for a long time. Ability: Master Smither: Sisel has the ability to craft any weapon as long as he has the right materials. He can also repair and reforge any bad/broken weapon as long as he has some of the materials its made out of. Dust Master: Sisel has a lot knowledge when it come to the use of dust even though he still doesn't know everything about dust. Novice Chef: Sisel only knows how to cook a few meals and a little spices. Inserk Mode:Inserk mode is a ability Sisel inheirited from his father while in this mode Sisel's strength increases at the price of his intelligence. Backstory Sisel's was born into the rich Armada family. Sisel's father was head of the Armada corperatoin but instead of being a giant company it only had Sisel's father and mother working with eachother. They were the first company to have manufactured weapons with dust as ammunition. When Sisel was born he had recieved a ability called Inserk mode. After that Diarmuid taught Sisel how to craft weapons,use spears, and semi-control Inserk mode, which led Sisel to making the spear Gae Bulg, a spear that was made with metal that was smelted with dust that resonated with Inserk mode. This weapon became a tool of destruction while in Inserk Mode. After that Sisel's mother and father disappeared after depoisiting their remaining money in a bank account for Sisel. This inspired Sisel to make Rhongomiant a weapon that uses highly concentrated dust ammunition. After that Sisel started reading and tried to get any information he can over his parent disapperence and about misuse of dust. Which has now gave him a reason to try and get into Beacon Acedemy to have access to their library for research eventhough he does want to be a Huntsman. Themes Main Theme:The Messenger by Linken Park Battle Themes- Rhongomiant Theme: Warrior's Dance by the Prodigy Gae Bulg Theme: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold God King Pairing Theme: The Wicked End by Avenged Sevenfold Category:Pending Character